disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domino
Domino is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Oddball and Little Dipper in 102 Dalmatians. He has two black ears with rows of white spots like a set of game dice, thus earning him the name "Domino." He also has a blue (live-action)/red (cartoon) collar that has a domino hanging horizontally (live-action)/vertically (cartoon) from it. It is also worthy to note that Domino appears to have a lot of large black spots, as opposed to Little Dipper whose spots are more numerous and smaller. Appearances ''102 Dalmatians Domino first appears as a newborn puppy together with Oddball and Little Dipper. He is later seen when Oddball attempts to get "spots" from a wet black inkjet copier, after she notices that she doesn't have any spots, when she is suddenly thrown out the window, but is seen hanging from the windowsill. Domino and Little Dipper go out and try to save her, to which they succeed. He is later shown when Kevin and Chloe go on a date and he and his family are left watching TV. Jean-Pierre Le Pelt then kidnaps him, his siblings, and his mother. Domino is not shown for the rest of the movie, but makes a small appearance at the end of the film with Little Dipper. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Domino makes an appearance in the video game ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, which is based off the movie 102 Dalmatians. Domino and Oddball are the main characters of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella, after disobeying their parents of not getting involved. He has a red collar with an attached domino that hangs vertically. He is voiced by Frankie Muniz in the game. In an early demo version of the game, he is referred to as Patches. It could either be that the game was originally intended to be set in the first generation, or (based on how Oddball has a different voice) this was supposed to be a placeholder name. Outside of Crystal the snow bunny, Domino is the only character not to be voiced by a placeholder in the demo game. Trivia *One known issue about Domino is his collar. In 102 Dalmatians, he is seen wearing a blue collar, whereas in his cartoon form and merchandise, he wears a red collar. Though both collars feature a domino hanging horizontally (live-action) or vertically (cartoon) from it. *The video game was not completely based off the live-action film, as the game features a different timeline and an entirely different plot. **In the movie, although his brothers and sisters were dognapped, Domino is also captured. **In the video game, Domino and Oddball were the rescuers. In the film, although Dottie was captured, Dipstick was not. *It is curious to note that in the game Puppies to the Rescue, Domino and Oddball appear to have 98 brothers and sisters in addition to Little Dipper, while in the movie, it is only the three of them until Oddball rescues the other puppies from Cruella De Vil. *Domino got his name from the pattern of spots on his ears. *In some cliparts, Domino is seen with a spot on top of his head, but in some, there are none. *In 101 Dalmatian Street, one of the 101 dalmatian puppies is named Domino. Gallery Stock Art Giugigig.jpg|Clipart of Domino with Little Dipper and Oddball Ldd.jpg|Clipart of Domino playing with Oddball and Little Dipper Dvv.jpg|Little Dipper sleeping on Domino Scdf.jpg|Clipart of Domino and his family Domino by CharmingWolfNikki.png|Clipart of Domino Domino2.jpg|Another clipart of Domino 102-dalmatians-23-coloring-pages-7-com.jpg 102-dalmatians-coloring-pages-24.jpg Screenshots Dottie.jpg|Domino and Little Dipper at the beginning of the movie with their sister Oddball and mother Dottie 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2746.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6821.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg Miscellaneous Domino game.jpg|Domino in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue 102 dalmatians book.jpg Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Siblings Category:English characters